Draco's concealed past
by Phoebe Halliwell
Summary: Warning Rape, Will be slash. Harry tries to bring Draco out of the shadows that life with his father created but Harry never counted on falling in love with the blonde. This is post HalfBlood Prince.
1. Prologue

Draco's Past

This is a one shot that I have transferred from my other account, enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review xxxxx

* * *

Lucius had come back to Malfoy manor from a deatheater meeting in a foul mood. Narcissa had hidden on the other side of the manor; nine-year old Draco had retreated in to his room.

The small child was curled up on his bed shaking in fear; his father was the thing he was most terrified of in the world. If he were to ever face a Bogart then it would no doubt turn into his father.

The loud thundering footsteps made Draco crawl silently into a shadowed corner of his room. The door swung open and the towering form of Lucius Malfoy stood framed in the doorway.

The small boy began to cry in terror as his father saw him crouching in the shadows.

"There you are boy, come here now." Draco was never one to disobey his father's orders so he did as instructed.

When within striking distance Lucius' snake headed cane came forcefully into contact with the younger blonde's cheek, the fangs slicing into his skin and the force of the blow knocked him to the ground.

Draco's pale skin was already bruising and blood trickled from the wound, he looked up into his father's pale grey eyes, looking for the love that a father should show his son but he found nothing that even came close to that.

"Get up boy." He sneered grabbing a fist full of Draco's soft blonde hair and pulling him viciously to his feet. "You are a pathetic excuse for a son."

"Yes father."

Lucius with one hard push made his son fall back onto to his bed. With the swish of his wand Draco was completely undressed and with another complicated wave of his wand his wrists were bound tightly together above his head.

The younger wizard had tears streaming down his pale cheeks; they mixed horribly with the blood. The magical binds were so tight that they cut into his wrists.

"Please father, don't." Draco pleaded but it was no use, Lucius had never once responded to his sons pleading and began to viciously beat his child, Draco's cries seemed to satisfy him more and more each time he brought the cane down upon him.

He did not stop until his son's body was bruised and bleeding beyond belief. It was then he did the most monstrous thing that he could have done, something that had happened to Lucius himself while he served under the Dark Lord. Lucius took off his belt and lowered his trousers and undergarments.

Draco was young and did not understand what was about to happen, he did however know that it was going to hurt as his father parted his legs.

The nine year old could not help but scream as his father entered him without warning or preparation. The pain was beyond that of the Crucio curse. Lucius' actions were unforgivable just as the curse was.

Draco past out long before Lucius was finished with him as the pain engulfed and swallowed him whole.

That had been Draco's ninth birthday and he had never forgotten the events of that evening, even now, eight years later.

His 'father' had left scars that no amount of magic could remove or conceal and that was the reason that he had accepted his destiny as deatheater. He realised that no one could ever save him in the way he wanted to b saved. That night on his seventeenth birthday he had accepted the Dark Mark.

In truth he was just a scared little boy who needed to be rescued.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Draco's concealed past

Before I begin this chapter I would say that this is purely for those who enjoyed the first chapter (which was meant to be a one shot) but I have now decided to turn it into a fully fledged story.

* * *

Chapter one

Draco hated it, he hated the fact that he had been told, no, ordered to kill Dumbledore, a man who he held at least a little respect for, he had wanted so much to except his offer and flee Voldermort but he had now been stuck in Malfoy Manor all summer with the knowledge that the only man who thought he was worth saving was dead.

His father, if you could call Lucius that, had been broken out of Azkaban by Bellatrix who had also taken up hiding in the Manor, he was having one hell of a summer, hell meaning literally, he had been broken and abused so many times that he was too scared to leave his room.

No one could help him now; he knew that he was a lost cause, nothing to anyone, just another pawn in the great battle that would play out in only a matter of time. As he lay in bed, unable to sleep he had thought up countless cunning plans to escape the confines of the manor, to throw himself at Harry Potter's feet and beg for forgiveness.

He was still that same little boy that wanted to be rescued, he had never hated Potter, only envied him, for having true friends who would drop everything to come his aid, no questions asked, he had no one to do that for him, everyone he socialised with was in the same position of terror, their parents all forcing them into the Dark Lords service.

It was on the Monday of the last week of August that his wish came true, he was tending to a split lip, bruised ribs and a broken wrist, more of his father's handy work when there was a loud crash downstairs, followed by shouts and screams.

He locked the door of the bathroom and huddled between the wall and the toilet, something was wrong and he was unable to do anything to defend himself thanks to his father and his violent ways. He started to shake in fear as footsteps fell outside the door; commands were shouted by a familiar voice that took him a moment to recognize.

"Draco is no where to be found." Someone shouted, "Snape, Bellatrix and Lucius are detained in the hall."

"We're not leaving until we get what we came for." The voice was Harry's; Draco was sure, through his tears he called out for help. He knew that he looked a state, clothes torn and bloodied but this was his way out.

"Help me" He called out for the third time, he heard the lock click open and he swathe door swing open, Harry Potter stood in the doorway, wand in hand, ready to strike and defend himself should he need to.

"Draco?" He said cautiously taking a step forward looking around the blue tiled room, then his eyes fell upon the sorry sight that was Draco Malfoy. He stowed his wand away at the small of his back, tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

He pulled Draco out from his hiding place and gathered him up in his arms despite much groaning from Draco who was very clearly in a lot of pain.

"Let's get him back to Hogwarts, take the prisoners back to Azkaban, they won't be able to escape it now it's under the control of the Goblins."

"Yes Harry." Another familiar voice said however Draco was in too much pain to care too much who Harry had at his beck and call.

They were taken back to Hogwarts where Draco was placed under the care of Poppy and Hermione who was training to be a medi-witch as she despised violence and preferred a more passive role in the war.

"Will he be okay Mione?" Harry asked looking at the blonde in a concerned manor.

"Minor injuries that are new but there is something worrying me about his condition."

"What is it?"

"It appears that he has been sexually assaulted on more than one occasion, from this I can conclude that his injuries were not accidental, you may want to speak with him when he wakes."

"Of course I will, is he awake now?"

"We gave him a potion when he got in; he'll be awake in a couple of hours."

"I'll be back then."

Draco awoke to the sounds of a bustling hospital wing, for a moment he didn't know where he was; thinking that perhaps he was back at Malfoy Manor and his father was in the room with a few other deatheaters, they did so enjoy watching.

He sat up and surprisingly it didn't hurt, Hermione granger bustled over to him and handed him a potion which he looked at with suspicion. "Oh Draco, just drink it, it's not going to hurt you."

Cautiously he drank it and the throbbing pain in his wrist dulled to a slight ache. "Thank you." He told her, then he remembered that Harry had come to save him from his father and the other deatheaters. "Granger, can I ask you a question?"

"As long as you call me Hermione, we're on the same side now Draco."

"Right, how did Potter, sorry, Harry know that I wasn't a deatheater?"

"He was there that night that Dumbledore died, he saw everything that happened, he knew you wanted out and went to get you."

"Where is he now?"

"He's right here." Said a voice behind Hermione, "Ron's group will be back tonight, they're uninjured so I'll have a word with Poppy to see if you can have the night off," He said to Hermione.

"Thank you Harry." She said going over to help Poppy with one of her patients, Harry turned to Draco who was propped up on some pillows.

"Mione wanted me to talk to you."

"She did?"

"Yes, I know what happened to you, what your father did to you, I assume it was your father."

"It was."

"Well he's back in Azkaban now, along with Snape and Bellatrix, you don't have to worry about him any more. There is no way that they're getting out this time, goblins stand guard now, not dementors."

"What happened to the dementors?"

"They crossed over, they are Voldermorts most powerful allies but they cannot cross into the school grounds, everyone within this castle is safe from harm as always."

"I want to help you fight him."

"Then you will, we need everyone that we can get, I'll assign you to a team when your fit enough to leave the hospital wing."

"No, I want to help you."

"Well you can't, I work alone, get well soon Draco."

"Thank you."

Harry inclined his head before he turned on his heel and left, Hermione went back over to the blonde who was beginning to feel a little sleepy after the potion.

"No one knows what Harry's doing but every once and a while he disappears and when he comes back he has a strange object, last time it was a locket. So don't take it personally, not even Ron or I know what he's up to, I think it has something to do with what Dumbledore was up to but we can only guess."

Draco nodded lay back to dwell on this; he could not do so for long as sleep over took him.

* * *

Don't forget to review this, thank you. xxxxxxxxxxx 


	3. Chapter 2

Draco's concealed past

Chapter two

Harry returned to see Draco that evening when Hermione was spending time with Ron and Poppy was getting some well earned sleep. Harry was trying to convince himself that he only wanted to see Draco to ask f he knew anything about Horcrux's, he had only three more to find, one of course was in Voldemort but two were a complete mystery.

Draco was sat up in bed reading a potion text, he glanced towards the door when Harry entered and smiled when he saw that it was only his saviour that had entered.

"Draco," Harry greeted as he came to a stop by the blondes bed.

"Harry" Draco responded placing the book down after marking his page. "I don't think that I actually thanked you for what you did for me, did I?"

"It doesn't matter, you know me, I'll save anything that needs saving, I think Hermione's trying to register it as a medical disease, but that's just our Mione." Harry paused but quickly continued before Draco could say anything about his love for those around him, a love that was his one weakness. "I need to ask you if you know anything about Voldemort."

"It depends what you want to know, something that your really not going to tell me, I wasn't in his inner circle Harry, I'm not my father and I never will be."

"I know that, if I hadn't then you would be in Azkaban along with the others but you must tell me everything that you do know, anything at all that might be helpful, the most insignificant things."

"Can you at least get me started?"

Harry sighed, "Alright, in our second year Lucius slipped a book, a diary, into Ginny's cauldron, what do you know about it?"

"I know that there was something to do with Voldemort, and my father had been entrusted with it but he didn't do a very good job."

"Do you know if any others were entrusted to others?"

"Yes, the Lestrange's, Black's and the Snape's."

"Do you know where they were put?"

"Yes but the thing is no one but his most loyal followers can get access to them."

"Could you?"

"Yes, I still hold the name Malfoy, I can gain access to all the secret areas of the Manor's until I am disowned, why?"

"You wanted to help me and not join a group didn't you."

"Well, yes, why?"

"Congratulations, we leave tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? Where are we going?"

"You'll see, all I can suggest is that you get your rest, you'll need it and I don't think I need to mention that you cannot mention this to anyone."

"Sure but why all the secrets, I thought you guys were close?"

"We are, and that is precisely the reason that they can't know, one last question, will the manors of the families that you mentioned be empty?"

"Maybe, deatheaters use them as hideouts."

"Then I also suggest you go prepared to fight, do you think your up for it?"

"Yeah, I'll manage."

"Good, that's the kind of thing that I like to hear."

Harry smiled at Draco before turning to leave, Draco watched him go, wanting to call him back, to see his beautiful emerald eyes just once more but he couldn't think of anything to say.

* * *

Okay, here is another chapter, I know its short, I'm really short of time recently, sorry people. Don't forget to review. 


End file.
